Christmas Special
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 8. After a scarring trip to the mall, Sonic learns that Jacob and Aleena aren't his real parents! He then finds out more about his backstory and plans to make Christmas feel special to his family and friends. (CANCELLED)
1. Christmas Shopping

**New story! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sunday, December 12; 12:30 p.m.

It is a nice, yet cold day in Station Square. As Sonic, his family, and his friend Knuckles walk through the Station Square Mall, they talk about what they do for Christmas.

"So what do you do for Christmas, Sonic?" Knuckles asks to start the conversation.

"Well Knuckles, we start Christmas off by opening presents in the morning," answers Sonic, "Then we dress really fancy to go to our Aunt Carson's house. What do you do?"

Knuckles sighs with disappointment and says, "All I do is just play with my presents and eat dinner with my mom. We don't have a lot of family."

Sonic is heartbroken at this. Doesn't Knuckles have a dad? Sure it's been a while since Sonic has heard about his friend's dad, but what does Knuckles mean he doesn't have a lot of family?

"I'm sorry about that Knuckles," Sonic says, "Doesn't your dad at least call or show up for Christmas?"

"He mails us both a card, but he never calls or visits us," says Knuckles.

Knuckles' dad is a deer hunter (non- anthropomorphic of course), which is why Knuckles and his mom don't hear from him very much.

"And what do mean you don't have a lot of family?" Sonic's dad Jacob asks the sad echidna.

Knuckles answers the green hedgehog, "Most of my family are either dead or live far away. That's kind of why echidnas are rare."

As Jacob, Sonic, and Knuckles keep talking, three-year-old sister Sonia screams, "Look; it's Santa!"

The group look up to see what Sonia is talking about. They see good ol' Santa Claus talking to a little boy, who's sitting on his lap.

Knuckles grows a smile on his face and says, "Let's go see Santa!"

And just like that, all the kids run to Santa, but due to Sonic's speed, he beats the two kids and sits on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa says, "What would you like for Christmas, little boy?"

Sonic thinks about Santa's question for a little bit. This is a tough one as Sonic usually asks for toys or video games. But after hearing about Knuckles' usual Christmas, he begins to change his wishes. So he finally answers, "I want my friend Knuckles to be happy on Christmas."

"That's a wonderful wish, kid!" says Santa, "I'll let Santa know about this."

Sonic finds this confusing, "Wait; you mean you're not the real Santa?"

"No," fake Santa answers, "I'm one of his helpers. The real Santa is too busy to see some hedgehog in Station Square. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret, kid."

Sonic leans in closer to listen to fake Santa. Fake Santa begins to whisper in the hedgehog's ear, "Were you with that green hedgehog?" the human asks, pointing to Jacob.

"Yeah," answers Sonic, "He's my dad."

"No he's not," says fake Santa, "I know this because you were born in Christmas Island, and the green hedgehog adopted you when you were a baby."

"Christmas Island?" Sonic wonders. What the heck is fake Santa talking about?

"That's where Santa and his elves live and work," answers fake Santa, then sees the hedgehog's confused face, "What? You though they lived in the North Pole?! People today are stupid!"

That's when an angry Sonic punches fake Santa in the nose and rips off his fake white beard.

"Ow!" screams not-Santa. The man looks down to the remaining kids, who are crying about what they saw.

As Sonic angrily hops off fake Santa's lap, he walks away from the crowd of scarred children and the mall in general. Before he had a chance to exit the mall, Knuckles, Sonia, and Jacob guard his path.

Sonic is more angry to see what he's seeing. "What are you doing?! Get out of my way!"

"We're not letting you through, Sonic!" Jacob yells.

"You need us," says Knuckles.

"I need to tell Santa that I want a pony!" Sonia says, while of course, being oblivious to what's going on around her.

"YES YOU ARE LETTING ME THROUGH, NO I DON'T NEED YOU, AND YOU'RE NEVER GETTING A PONY!" Sonic screams to them respectively, and runs out the door.

The three animals remained silence until Sonia asks, "What was that all about?"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1! In case you didn't know, this is the Sonic Adventures Christmas special! Now...about this chapter: do you think what fake Santa said to Sonic is true? What do you think is going to happen next. Leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 2.**


	2. Family Issues & Recreating Robot

**Forgot to mention last chapter: this story comes after 'Welcome, Baby Mc'Newman!' and before 'The Chaos Emeralds'. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

1:00 p.m 

As Sonic reaches his house, he rapidly pounds on the door since he doesn't have a key with him. His "mother" Aleena opens the door for him and let's him inside.

"Hello Sonic," Aleena says, only to be pushed away from Sonic.

"Don't hello me!" yells the angry hedgehog.

Aleena is offended by her son's outburst, "Sonic, what is going on? Where are your father and sister?"

And right on cue, Jacob opens the door with Sonia right behind him. If you're wondering where Knuckles is, he's back home with his mom.

"Sonic Mc'Newman!" Jacob scolds, "Why did you take off like that?! You could have gotten hurt or kidnapped!"

"I don't care, Jacob!" Sonic screams back, "You're not my real dad!" and runs upstairs to his room.

"Why did Sonic call you by your real name?" Aleena asks her husband.

"He must have found out our secret when we were at the mall," answers Jacob.

Aleena is shocked at this. Just...how?! How could this happen?! "How did he find out? We agreed to tell him this when he turned at least fifteen!"

"I didn't tell him Aleena!" Jacob yells back, "I don't know how he found out!"

"Well we need to find a way to solve this," says Aleena, "We can't just stand here and argue."

"You're right," the green hedgehog agrees, "I mean, look at Sonia; we shouldn't argue in front of a three-year-old. It's not healthy."

Aleena turns to Sonia, who has a worried look on her face. The purple hedgehog bends down to give her a hug, "We're sorry, Sonia. Your brother's going through a tough time."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sonic's room...

Sonic is laying on his bed, crying into his pillow. In fact, he's been crying so much he caused his baby brother Manic to cry. They share a room, and his bed and Manic's crib are across from each other. Sonic looks up as he hears Manic cry.

"I'm sorry Manic," Sonic apologizes, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Aleena opens the door, wondering why Manic is crying. Sonic sees her and says, "I didn't mean to make him cry. Honest."

"You didn't make him cry Sonic," says Aleena as she walks over to Manic's crib to see what's wrong with him, "He probably make a stinky or wants some milk."

"You mean I didn't make him cry?" Sonic wonders. After all, everyone was yelling downstairs earlier.

"No," Aleena says as she opens Manic's diaper, "We had nothing to do with waking him up. He's a pretty heavy sleeper. Oh...that's a stinky, all right!"

And to add to the gross-out, the green baby pees, causing Aleena to grab a fresh diaper to avoid getting peed on. After Aleena finishes changing Manic, she puts him back to sleep and walks Sonic downstairs.

As this is happening, Dr. Eggman is standing on the Mc'Newman's roof, listening to the family's conversation. He had just learned that Jacob and Aleena aren't Sonic's real parents and wonders if that is true. And no, he had nothing to do with fake Santa scarring kids for life.

"So those two hedgehog's aren't Sonic's real parents..." Eggman wonders, "I need to tell Robot about this!" He jumps off the roof and immediately realizes something: he doesn't have a Robot to talk to! "Oh, that's right! That hedgehog's chameleon friend destroyed him two weeks ago! I'm so stupid!"

* * *

About an hour later, at Eggman's base...

After recreating Robot, Eggman pushes a small green button on Robot's head to turn him on. Robot opens his black-pupiled eyes and remains silent for a while.

"What happened?" Eggman wonders, "Did I do something wrong?" He then bangs Robot's head, "Come on, Robot! Wake up!"

And immediately, the orange-yellow robot says something, "Ow! That hurt, Doctor!"

"Sorry Robot, but I needed to recreate you," says Eggman, "I have something very important to tell you."

After a few minutes to discussing things, Robot asks, "So it's true that Jacob and Aleena aren't Sonic's real parents?"

"I'm not sure," answers the scientist, "That's why we need to do more research."

Robot rolls his eyes, wondering why Eggman is always after Sonic. Boy does he not know what will happen this Christmas...

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2! Hooray; Robot's back! If you're wondering what happened to him, I suggest you read 'Welcome, Baby Mc'Newman!' (and/or all my other stories) and you'll figure it out. Also, I'm wondering if I should change the title to this story, because 'Christmas Special' sounds really bland. Anyways, review this story and I'll see you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Sonic Runs Away

**Man, I'm on a roll with this story! I'm just in love with it, that's all! I promise to finish 'Ghost Night' when I have the chance. Anyways, on to Chapter 3!**

* * *

5:00 p.m.

As Aleena sets the dining room table for, Sonic comes downstairs to see her. Sonic sits in his seat and says to Aleena, "Hi Mom."

"Hi Sonic," she says back as she carries a bowl of green beans to the table, "What's up?"

Before Sonic had a chance to open his mouth, Jacob comes in the kitchen and tells Aleena, "Hey, we need to pull the table back and get two more chairs."

"What for?" the purple hedgehog wonders.

"My sister and her husband are coming over," answers Jacob.

"You mean Carson?" Aleena questions, knowing that his other sister Lisa is single.

"Yes," Jacob responds, "Now help me pull the table back. You too, Sonic."

Sonic responds by getting off his chair. He pulls all the chairs out of the way to make more room for the table. Jacob and Aleena each go to different sides of the table and lift it up. The two hedgehogs carry it to the right by about an inch and set it down. Sonic grabs two chairs from the den sets them in the empty side of the rectangular table. Aleena grabs two extra plates and sets them on the table.

When the table is finished being ready, someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it," Sonic says as he opens it. Outside standing are a hedgehog couple.

The female is a dark yellow color with red hair/quills and sky blue eyes. She is wearing a black and white striped fuzzy sweater over a light pink polo shirt to cover her roundish stomach, black leggings, and black flats.

The male is red with orange eyes, and he is wearing a navy blue jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Aunt Carson! Uncle Scott!" Sonic screams with joy as he hugs the hedgehog couple.

"Hi Sonic," says Carson, "How's my nephew?"

"Honey, he's _our_ nephew," Scott corrects his wife, "Not just yours."

"I'm doing good," says Sonic, then turns to Jacob and Aleena, "Mom; Dad! Aunt Carson and Uncle Scott are here!"

"Well let them in," Jacob says with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The whole family are sitting at the table, eating a delicious meal of green beans, white rice, and Teriyaki chicken.

"Is there anything you'd like to drink?" Aleena asks Carson and Scott.

"A water would be fine," says Carson.

"Same," Scott agrees as he texts on his phone.

"Water it is," Aleena says as she gets up from the table and pours two glasses of water for the couple.

As this is happening, Jacob starts the conversation with, "So Carson, what brings you and Scott here?"

"Well Jacob, Scott and I wanted to tell that we're having a baby!" Carson announces as she lays her hand on her stomach.

Jacob smiles at this, "That's really sweet!"

"Congratulations, you two!" Aleena cries with joy as she brings the glasses to the hedgehogs.

The kids get engaged in the conversation when Sonic asks, "Do you know if you're having a boy or girl?"

"Not yet," answers Carson, "We're gonna find that out next month."

Then Sonia asks, "When the baby comes, can we play with it?"

"Maybe," says Scott as he puts his phone in his pocket, "It's not due until May."

"And Manic would be able to have a playmate," Aleena says.

"I know this is off-topic, but do you want to know what happened at the mall today?" Jacob asks the expecting couple.

"Oh no," Sonic mutters as he doesn't want to experience this.

Sonia looks over at her big brother, who is covering his ears. She takes this weirdly and asks him, "Why are you doing that?"

Aleena sees what going on between the two hedgehogs and says, "Sonic has had a bad day, Sonia. It's best if you leave him alone."

"Why?" the magenta three-year-old wonders.

Sonic irritatingly turns to her answering, "Because that fake Santa claims that Jacob isn't my real dad!"

"Is that why you ran out of the mall?" Jacob asks the five-year-old.

"Yeah," says Sonic, "He also said that Santa and his elves live in Christmas Island and not the North Pole."

Carson and Scott think about this situation. This isn't something a little kid should be going through.

"I know this sounds crazy, but what that guy said is true," says Aleena, "And I don't mean to break your heart, but I'm not your real mom."

Sonic just sits there with his mouth open for a silent and solid minute. After that he gets up from the table saying, "I'm full," and walks upstairs.

When Sonic reaches his room, he grabs his suitcase from under his bed. He grabs some clothes, his pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few stuffed animals and dumps them in the suitcase. He then grabs it and jumps out of window without getting hurt.

The little hedgehog runs away from home, not knowing where he will go. Who knows where his real parents are?

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3. It took me a while to do this, but here it is! And looks like Sonic ran away from home. Poor boy, hope he finds his real parents. In other news, I'm gonna finish 'Ghost Night' and take 'The Chaos Emeralds' off of hiatus. I promise to finish those stories as soon as I can. Remember to review and I will see you in Chapter 4.**


	4. Understanding Things

5:50 p.m

As Sonic walks through the night streets, he thinks about all the ups and downs he's had with Jacob and Aleena. From going to one of his friend's house without their permission to going trick-or-treating and being possessed by King Boom Boo. Some crazy adventures this kid has had...

As he is about to cross a street, he is stopped by none other than Dr. Eggman and Robot.

"Gah!" Sonic screams as he steps back, "What are two doing?"

"Relax," Eggman starts, "We were just wondering what was going on with you."

"And where are your parents?" Robot asks.

"I don't have parents," says Sonic as he starts crossing the street, "Now leave me alone."

The villains stop him again. "I'm afraid you do," says Eggman, "Even if Jacob and Aleena aren't your real parents, they still love you."

This might be weird for Sonic to think, but Eggman might be right. Even though his 'parents' aren't really his parents, they still care about him. "Thanks... Why are you being nice to me?" Sonic asks.

"I'm trying to get on Santa's nice list," says Eggman, "Let's get you home, kid."

* * *

Back at the Mc'Newman's house...

Scott and Carson are sitting on the couch, typing on their laptops. The doorbell rings, and Scott opens the door to answer it. Standing outside are Eggman and Sonic.

Scott, who has no idea who Eggman is, asks the human, "Good evening...how may I help you?"

"I'm here to drop off Sonic," Eggman answers, "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm his uncle," says Scott, "and thank you for dropping him off. We were getting worried about him."

"Yeah whatever," Eggman says rudely, "Now have a good night."

As Eggman leaves, Sonic comes inside and sits on the couch. As Carson finishes typing, she notices her nephew sitting next to her.

"Hello Sonic," she greets him, "Did you have a good walk?"

"Not really," answers Sonic in a pouty manner, "I didn't get a chance to find my real parents!"

Carson, who has zero sympathy for what Sonic just said, changes the subject asking, "Why don't you go see Sonia in the den? She's watching a movie in there."

"Okay," says Sonic as he walks out of the room.

As he opens the door to the den, he sees Sonia sitting on the couch watching _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ (the 2007 live-action movie).

"Hi Sonia," says Sonic as he sits on the couch with her.

"Hi Sonic," Sonia says back, "Why did you run away from home?"

Trying to keep his eyes off the TV screen, he answers, "I don't know. Do you think Mom and Dad really love me?...even though they're not my real parents?"

"I don't know," says Sonia, "I'm three."

As the two hedgehogs watch the movie, Sonic begins to think. How come Jacob and Aleena never told him they weren't his real parents? Where did he come from? What's Christmas Island? Why is he asking so many questions?

* * *

In the living room...

Aleena and Jacob walks down the stairs, wondering if Sonic had come back home.

Carson and Scott put their laptops away with Carson asking, "Is there something you want?"

Aleena answers, "Yes...has Sonic come home?"

"He has," says Scott, "He's in the den with Sonia."

* * *

Back in the den...

Jacob opens the door and sees his two kids on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey kids," says Jacob, "Can you pause what you're watching really quick?"

Sonic pauses the TV with the remote, and the kids start listening.

"Whose turn is it to take a bath?" the green hedgehog wonders.

Sonia answers by pointing to Sonic, while the latter sighs in complaint.

"Okay Sonic," says Jacob, "It's bath time."

Sonic gets up and walks upstairs to the bathroom. When he goes in there, the bathtub is already filled with water and bubbles.

 _Why do I have to take a bath?_ Sonic asks in his head as he gets in the tub.

Why the blue hedgehog is upset...? He hates baths. Sonic and water don't go together. He was never good a swimmer, and hates getting wet. But he has to bathe in order to get clean.

Sonic grabs the shampoo and begins to wash his quills. Jacob eventually comes in and watches his 'son', "Hey, Sonic. How's your bath?"

"Boring," answers Sonic, "At least I managed to get the shampoo in my hair."

Jacob responds as he sees a pile of shampoo on Sonic's head, "I see that." He reaches Sonic's head and start scrubbing it.

"Dad!" Sonic complains, "Don't get it in my eyes!"

"I'll do my best," says Jacob.

* * *

A few minutes later...

After Sonic finishes his bath (which was surprisingly fun), he puts on his red and blue pajamas and runs downstairs. He enters the living room, where his parents, aunt and uncle are at.

"Hey," the blue hedgehog greets as he sees them on the couch talking. They all turn to him, ready to listen to what he has to say. "I'm sorry I ran away from home."

"What are you apologizing for?" Aleena wonders, "You just got upset that we're not your real parents."

"I know," says Sonic, "but I want to find my real parents. I didn't get to since Eggman took me back here."

All the adults' eyes pop wide as Sonic mentioned Eggman. Carson and Scott have no idea who Eggman is, but they are aware that this stranger brought their nephew back home.

"Was that the guy with the weird mustache?" Scott asks the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah," answers Sonic, "He's normally mean, but he decided to be nice for some reason."

"It's nice for Eggman to do that," Jacob says, "but remember this: don't run from home. You worried us. Even if Aleena and I aren't your real parents, we still love you."

"That's what Eggman said!" Sonic exclaims as he hugs him, "Thanks Dad!"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! I have nothing to say, so remember to review and I will see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Helping Knuckles

Monday, December 13; 8:20 a.m

After Aleena drops Sonic off at Emerald Elementary, Sonic begins to walk to the Waiting Room. As he's walking, he hears conversations about what happened at the mall yesterday.

"Did you hear that Santa got arrested yesterday?"

"Hey, did you know that Santa isn't real?"

Okay, that last sentence actually kind of makes sense. The first one though...

When Sonic enters the Waiting Room, _more_ of this conversation is heard. Even his _friends_ are talking about it. Curious, he walks up to his friends and asks, "Why is everyone talking about yesterday?"

Barbra Curtis the Hedgehog explains, "Sonic, haven't you heard? Santa's helper got arrested at the mall yesterday!"

"What for?" the blue blur asks.

"Because he gave away his identity and made kids cry," answers Charlie the Rabbit.

"He also told you that you were from Christmas Island," says Parker. Sonic looks at Parker in a strange way, which Parker then says, "I saw it on the news."

 _Well **that** explains a lot, _Sonic says in his head.

Just then, Knuckles shows up holding a piece of paper, "Hey guys!"

"Hi, Knuckles!" Sonic says, then notices the paper, "What's with the paper?"

"It's not just any piece of paper," says Knuckles, "It's a letter from my dad!" He places the letter on the table so his friends can look at it. There's only one problem: the letter's in cursive!

"I can't read it," Hannah the Hedgehog complains.

"Me neither," says Parker the Fox, "Is this some kind of alien language?"

"Maybe," answers Espio Kaneko the Chameleon, "Knuckles, can you read this?"

"No, but my mom translated it for me," says Knuckles, "She said that my dad misses us and he hopes he comes over for Christmas."

"That's really sweet, Knuckles!" says Barbra, "How long has your dad been deer hunting?"

Knuckles looks up at the ceiling and begins to think. No one has ever asked him that. "Now that I think about it," he says as he lowers his head to see his peers, "I think he's been doing it for almost two years."

"ALMOST TWO YEARS?!" the kindergartners shriek.

"That must have been tough for you," Charlie sympathizes, "I can't imagine my dad leaving for that long."

"Me neither," Hannah agrees.

"You get used to it for a while," says Knuckles, "My mom does everything she can to make me happy."

Knuckles' mom works as a waitress at Applebee's when Knuckles is at school. When she's not at work, she usually listens to the radio or something on TV when making dinner or doing other housework. She doesn't have enough time to spend with her son.

"She does," Sonic speaks up, "His mom works until 3:30, and Knuckles usually waits in here or at my house."

"Thanks Sonic," says Knuckles, "I needed someone to talk for me."

The bell rings, meaning that it's time for the kids to go to their classes. Everyone except Sonic and Knuckles leave the Waiting Room, while Sonic asks the ladder, "Is there anyway I can help you have a good Christmas?"

"I hope so," answers Knuckles.

The two boys head to their classes to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry this chapter was short. I have a lot to do today, so remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 6.**


	6. Just Getting Started

2:50 p.m

Since school is over for the day, Sonic and Knuckles are going home in Aleena's car. Actually, they're not going home yet.

"Mom, why aren't we going home yet?" Sonic, sitting in the backseat with Knuckles, asks.

"Because since you didn't get a chance to buy Christmas gifts since you ran out of the mall, I'm taking you there to go shopping," Aleena answers as she keeps driving.

"Do I get to buy something too?" asks Knuckles, eager to get something for his mom.

"Yes Knuckles," says Aleena, "Of course you can buy something. But before we do, I just have to stop by the bank really quick."

She parks near Wells Fargo, and gets out of the car saying, "You two be good."

"Okay Mom," says Sonic. After Aleena leaves, he turns to Knuckles asking, "So what do you want to buy at the mall?"

"I don't know," answers Knuckles, "I'm thinking of getting my mom a card and a doll-"

The red echidna is interrupted by his friend holding his laugh. After about thirty seconds, Sonic bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles questions the laughing hedgehog.

"I'm sorry," says Sonic, "It's just that...isn't your mom too old for dolls?"

"She's thirty-two years old," says Knuckles, "Of course she isn't too old for dolls! She just sees them as a decoration."

"Oh."

"What are you getting, Sonic?" Knuckles then asks.

"I'm thinking about getting a bunch of cards for my family," answers Sonic, "Should we buy stuff for our friends?"

Knuckles thinks about the question for a while and answers, "Yeah. What do you think of getting them?"

Sonic comes up with a long list at the top of his head, "I'm thinking of getting Parker a Spiderman toy since he loves Marvel. I'm also thinking of getting Charlie that new Pokèmon game; I think he wanted 'Moon'... Hannah a baseball hat since she's a tomboy; and Barbra a bunch of hair ties-"

"'Cause she's a girl?"

"Yep! And I also want to get Espio a Ninja Turtles weapon!"

"That's pretty cool," Knuckles agrees as Aleena opens the car door, peaking her head in there.

"Hi boys," says Aleena, "Ready to go to the mall?"

"Yeah!" Sonic and Knuckles cheer as Aleena begins driving them to the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base...

Eggman, wearing a bathrobe, is in his bathroom, plucking his nose hairs.

"Come on," Eggman chants to himself while carefully attempting to pluck another nose hair, "You can do it."

He grabs one until-

"Hey Doctor," Robot says as he enters the bathroom.

Eggman ends up ripping a _huge_ wad of nose hairs out of his nose, "OW! ROBOT, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry," Robot apologizes until he sees the nose hairs, "What are you doing?"

"Making myself look more handsome, what else?" Eggman answers as he throws the nose hairs in the trash bin.

"What for?"

"Santa's helper got arrested at the mall yesterday for making kids cry," Eggman explains, "There's going to be auditions held at the mall, and I hope I get to be Santa's helper."

"That's amazing, Doctor!" Robot smiles, "Can I be an elf?"

"Maybe," Eggman answers Robot's question, "I'm only going to be Santa's helper because I heard that a Santa's helper always gets Santa's _real_ information."

Real information? What does Eggman mean by that? What's more to know about Santa that we don't know?

"What do you mean by 'real information'?" Robot asks his boss.

"I don't know," says Eggman as he walks out of the bathroom, "All we know is that Santa lives in the North Pole and sneaks into people's houses on Christmas Eve. Maybe that stuff isn't even true."

"I see... Is there another reason you want to be Santa's helper?" asks the orange-yellow machine.

"Yes!" Eggman smiles, "I want to know who Sonic's real parents are!"

"Can't you think of someone _besides_ Sonic?"

"No; this is important stuff!" Eggman says, "His real parents could be used to our advantage to get rid of him one and for all!"

"I thought you were trying to get on Santa's nice list," says Robot.

"I am!" Eggman screams as he puts on a red sweatshirt with black jeans, "I'm just doing this secretly!"

"How does that work?" asks Robot.

"I don't know!" Eggman answers as he puts on his black boots, "Now let's go to the mall!"

The two villains walk out of Eggman's room, hoping the plan will work.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 6! Next chapter will be about the mall; Sonic and Knuckles shopping, and Eggman auditioning to be Santa's helper. Hope you enjoy the story, remember to review, and I will see you in Chapter 7!**


	7. Mall Trip! Part 1

3:15 p.m

Arriving at the Station Square Mall, Aleena, Sonic, and Knuckles enter the giant building to sit in a couch.

"Alright boys," Aleena starts as she pulls two $100 bills out of her purse, "I'm gonna give you two $100 each."

"Cool!" Knuckles smiles, "We get big money!"

"Thanks Mom!" says Sonic.

"Hold on; I wasn't finished speaking!" Aleena starts to explain, "Your money will only be used for other people; not yourselves. I want you two to stay together no matter what as I have my own shopping business to take care of. In fact..."

She reaches into her purse and pulls out a cell phone. But it's not just any cell phone...it's a flip-phone!

"What is this?" Sonic asks as Aleena hands him the phone.

"It's a cell phone!" Aleena cries with joy.

"No it's not!" Knuckles argues, "That thing is ancient!"

"It's for old people!" Sonic agrees with his friend.

"Look, I'm giving you a phone in case you want to go to a different store or in case of an emergency!" Aleena says, "I'm not giving you an iPhone or a Samsung. They're too expensive. Plus I'm sure a five-year-old and six-year-old can handle a flip-phone."

Sonic and Knuckles take a long look at the phone. The blue hedgehog then asks, "How do we use this?"

"Open it," says Aleena.

Sonic opens the phone, revealing a small screen on the top and a keypad on the bottom.

"Woah...," says Sonic.

"Why is the screen so small?" Knuckles asks the purple hedgehog.

Aleena randomly answers, "That's just how it is." She stands up and says, "Now that we got the rules covered, let's get going."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the back of the mall...

Eggman and Robot arrive at the back of the mall, where two elves are behind a booth.

"Hello elves," says Eggman, "Where do I sign my name?"

One of the elves answers, "You don't. You have to tell us your name."

Eggman is uncomfortable with the elf's answer and begins to sweat. Robot takes over for him and says, "Don't worry, Mr. Robuttnik is just shy."

"Excuse us for a minute," says Eggman, who grabs Robot's arm and drags him away from the booth, "Are you kidding me? _Robuttnik_?!"

"I'm sorry!" Robot apologizes, "I totally forgot how much you hated that name!"

"Oh _sure_ you did," Eggman says with sarcasm.

"No, I really did! I'm sorry, Doctor! You're just going to have to deal with it."

Eggman agrees as he walks up to the elves and says, "Ivo Robuttnik; that's my name."

"Okay sir, how do you spell it?" asks the elf.

Eggman ignores the 'sir' part and spells, "I-V-O, and my last name spells R-O-B-U-T-T-N-I-K."

"Ivo...Robuttnik," the elf writes on the clipboard, "There! Now all you have to do is go in that tent over there and learn some rules."

"Will do," says Eggman, "Is it okay if I bring my robot with me? I promise he will do no harm."

"Yes," the elf sighs as Eggman and Robot go into the tent.

In the tent, another elf walks up to the villains and says, "Good afternoon. I see you're here to be Santa's helper, am I right?"

"Yes," answers Eggman.

"Oh goody!" the elf smiles, "Go sit with the other men on the couch, and I will get things started."

Eggman sits on the couch, while Robot is on the floor since there's no more room on the couch. The elf is setting up a laptop, while two other elves are settingup an ELMO. **(If you don't know what an ELMO is, it's what schools and offices use to show what the presenter is doing. It's really hard to describe.)** Three elves are trying to pull down a screen.

After the elves finished getting prepared, they walk up to the men and begin their presentation.

"Hello gentlemen," says the elf who was talking to Eggman earlier, "My name is Tinkle, and we are very glad to see you. As you may have heard, the last Santa's helper got arrested yesterday for sharing some secrets with a child. These secrets will be shown on this presentation."

Tinkle turns on the laptop, with the overhead screen getting light from the ELMO. He walks up to the front of the room and begins his presentation.

"You might think we and Santa live in the North Pole. We don't. This is because the North Pole doesn't have any land. Instead, we live in a small little dimension called Christmas Island," Tinkle explains.

The picture from the laptop shows a picture of Christmas Island. It looks quite like the North Pole if it had any land. The place, of course, is filled with snow, and the houses are decorated with colorful lights.

"That looks a lot like the North Pole," Robot whispers to Eggman.

"Yeah, no kidding," Eggman whispers back.

Tinkle clicks on the next slide, which shows a couple rules of being Santa's helper.

"Rule number one: Keep Santa's location a secret. Pretend we live in the North Pole," Tinkle reads, "Rule number two: respect the kids. Be the best Santa you can be. Number three: No foul language. Make sure you are appropriate to the kids. Even if the kid is a teenager or an adult, you need to follow this rule. Number four: Do not tell the kids that Santa isn't real. You are Santa, and you are real. And number five: be on your best behavior. That is all."

The elf clicks on the next slide that says 'The End!' in bold. The three men and Robot clap as the slideshow ends. Tinkle walks to the front of the room and asks, "Any questions?"

Eggman raises his hand. Tinkle points to Eggman, "Yes?"

Eggman puts his hand down and asks, "I heard the last Santa's helper told a kid that he used to live in Christmas Island when he was a baby. Is that true?"

Tinkle sighs, "Sadly yes. You see, five years ago, when the kid was a little baby, a tragic disaster happened. Someone invaded Christmas Island and attacked the citizens. The kid's parents died, and Santa came to the kid's rescue. They traveled to Earth, and the child now lives with a happy hedgehog family."

"I see..." Eggman says, "Say, would this kid be named 'Sonic'?"

"Yes, but his real name is actually 'Sonikku,'" answers Tinkle, "I'm not sure how the last helper found out, but I think he was looking through Santa's files when we weren't looking."

 _No wonder,_ Eggman comments in his head.

"Now...why don't we get started with the auditions?" Tinkle begins to get things started.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 7! What did you think of it? What did you think of the story behind Christmas Island? Put your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Mall Trip! Part 2

4:00 p.m

After buying a bunch of cards from Hallmark, Sonic, Aleena, and Knuckles sit on a couch in the mall.

"So where do you two want to go next?" Aleena asks the boys.

Sonic and Knuckles look around the mall until they see one particular store. They answer in unison, "Target."

"Target it is," says Aleena as they walk over to Target. When they walk inside the store, Aleena tells the kids, "Okay, I'm gonna go shop. You two stay together, and remember to call me when there's an emergency or if you want to go to a different store. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sonic and Knuckles answer as they both run to the toy aisles.

Aleena hollers to them, "Be safe out there!" The boys don't respond, and the purple hedgehog says to herself, "Kids these days," and starts looking at random items.

Sonic searches through the board games, wondering if any of his friends would enjoy them. The games range from newer games such as Pie Face! and Yeti in My Spaghetti to classics like Monopoly and Candyland.

 _Nothing over here,_ Sonic says in his head as he looks somewhere else.

Knuckles, on the other hand, is looking through the Barbie's and other girlish dolls, wondering if Hannah or Barbra would like any of these. Maybe he might get something for Sonic's sister Sonia... Maybe... He then comes across an Our Generation doll, which has a striking resemblance to the American Girl doll. The only difference is that the Our Generation dolls are actually affordable unlike the latter, which cost about **$200**!

"Hey Knuckles," Sonic calls out from another aisle, "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet!" Knuckles calls back and walks out of the doll aisle.

* * *

In the middle of the mall...

Eggman, now wearing Santa's outfit and beard, is sitting on a tall gold chair with a red cushion on the seat. A human boy sits on his lap as Eggman says in a bored tone, "Ho ho ho... What would you like for Christmas, little boy?"

The little boy begins to whimper. Why? Either the theory of Santa watching kids is too scary for him or just the appearance of Santa is scary. Eggman gets annoyed by the kid and screams to him, "LOOK, IF YOU DON'T COME UP WITH AN ANSWER, BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The kid starts crying and ends up peeing on Eggman's lap. The Santa impersonator is now furious and throws the crying boy off his lap, "GO CRY SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU WIMPY BRAT! I DON'T NEED YOU PEEING ON ME!"

After that, a young woman in her late teens storms up to Eggman screaming, "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SCREAMING AT MY BROTHER FOR?!"

"SORRY LADY, BUT I CAN'T HAVE THAT BRAT PEE ON ME! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Eggman screams back.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M SEVENTEEN! I'M NOT CONSIDERED A LADY YET! SECOND, THE ONLY THING THAT'S DISGUSTING IS _YOU_! YOU'RE SANTA; YOU CAN'T JUST SCREAM AT SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE HE HAD AN ACCIDENT! YOU NEED TO TAKE ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!" the girl tells him off.

"Burn..." Robot, wearing an elf costume, whispers after hearing the conversation.

Eggman ignores Robot's comment and grabs the teenager by the collar of her shirt, "LOOK, I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES! _YOU_ DO! AND I'M NOT UGLY! I JUST PLUCKED MY NOSE HAIRS!" He then attempts to punch her in the face until -

"Ivo!" Tinkle calls out to Eggman. Eggman drops the girl and storms up to the elf.

"What?!" Eggman loudly whispers to the elf.

"Will you come in the tent with me?" Tinkle asks as he and Eggman go in the tent behind the gold chair. As they enter the tent, Tinkle starts whispering loudly, "What was all that for?! Do you want to ruin Santa's reputation?!"

"I'm sorry!" Eggman whispers back, "A little boy just peed on me, his sister screamed at me, and now I smell bad!"

"Don't worry," Tinkle calms down, "We have back-up Santa outfits for you in case something like this happened."

Eggman is relieved to hear that as Tinkle gives him another Santa outfit. As Eggman puts on the outfit, he tries to walk out of the tent. Tinkle stops him and says, "I'm not finished yet." Eggman stops walking and turns to Tinkle, "Remember to respect the kids. Even their siblings, parents, whatever that girl is. Don't scream at them; you'll ruin Santa's reputation. Keep that in mind."

Eggman nods as he exits the tent and goes back to work.

* * *

Back in Target...

As Aleena looks at Christmas wrapping paper, Sonic and Knuckles run up to her with some stuff in their hands. Knuckles is holding a peach skinned Our Generation doll, while Sonic is holding a Frozen Surprise Slides board game.

"Hi Mom," says Sonic.

Aleena turns around to see the two boys. "Hi boys! Did you two find something?" she asks them, not seeing the feminine toys in their hands.

"Yep," Knuckles answers, "We're getting these for Barbra."

Aleena then sees the items Knuckles and Sonic are holding, "Those are cute! Anyways, I'm looking at wrapping paper, and I was wondering if you two would like any?"

"Yeah!" Knuckles smiles.

"Of course Mom," says Sonic, "How many can we have?"

"You both may have two rolls each," the purple hedgehog answers.

"Thanks," Sonic says as he grabs two rolls of wrapping paper. One of them has the Minions, which he will use for Charlie's present; and another which has Palace Pets (Disney Princess inspired dogs and other animals) for Hannah, Barbra, and Sonia.

Knuckles grabs some Spiderman paper for Parker and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles paper for Espio, "We're ready, Mrs. Mc'Newman."

* * *

Outside of Target...

After they all pay for their stuff, Aleena asks them, "So where do you two want to go next?"

Sonic and Knuckles look around the mall and see something different and unique: a Pokemon inspired store! It's called "Pokemon Center," and it's one of the rarest stores in the world.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE POKEMON CENTER!" Sonic screams with joy.

"ME TOO!" Knuckles screams along.

"Quiet down," Aleena shushes them, "We're in a public place. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center."

Sonic and Knuckles smile and try to hold in their screams as they enter the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy since last week was Thanksgiving. I promise next chapter will be the last part of the mall trip. Remember to review this chapter, and I will see you in Chapter** **9.**


	9. Mall Trip! Part 3

4:30 p.m

The Pokèmon Center is a really huge store, with stuffed animals on the shelves and a bunch of other items everywhere.

"This is so cool!" Sonic screams as he looks around.

"I know!" Aleena agrees with her son.

Knuckles and Sonic run off in different directions, while Aleena stays put.

Sonic runs to the clothing area and begins looking around. After a little bit of looking, he stumbles across a yellow shirt. He picks it up and sees what the shirt looks like on the front. The shirt has a Vulpix, Pikachu, and an Eevee on the side, along with some tiny flowers surrounding the Pokèmon. Sonic checks the size, and luckily it's a youth small.

Knuckles is looking at the plush toys. He then sees the Aloha starters: Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio. He picks up the Litten for Hannah and a Popplio for Charlie. He then sees the Christmas edition of the dolls. Sonic is there too, looking at snowmen version of the Pokèmon.

"Hi Sonic," Knuckles says as he walks up to his friend.

Sonic turns around to see the echidna. "Hey Knux," he says by using Knuckles' nickname, "Did you find anything yet?"

"Yeah," says Knuckles as he shows the toys he picked out for Hannah and Charlie.

Sonic is amazed at what Knuckles is holding, "Cool! Are those the new starters from Sun and Moon?"

"Yeah," answers the red echidna, "I'm getting these for Hannah and Charlie. What did you find?"

"A shirt for Hannah," Sonic answers as he shows off the shirt to Knuckles.

"That's nice," says Knuckles, "I'm gonna go find something for Espio."

* * *

Back with Eggman and Robot...

Right now, Eggman, Robot, and the elves are taking a break in the tent. Tinkle brings Eggman a mug of hot chocolate and asks, "How's the job so far?"

"Awful," answers Eggman as he takes the mug from Tinkle, "The kids are annoying, and so are their parents. Half of the kids are either afraid of me or aren't potty trained!"

"Don't worry Robuttnik," says Robot, "That's very normal for kids. They don't know any better."

"Robot is right," Tinkle agrees, "Be kind to the kids. Show them respect."

* * *

One hour later...

After Sonic, Knuckles, and Aleena finished shopping at the Pokèmon Center and the Disney Store, they keep walking around the mall finding something to do.

"I want to see Santa!" Sonic announces out of the blue.

"Me too!" Knuckles agrees.

Aleena okays this and the three quickly find Santa sitting in his chair. What they don't know is that the Santa their meeting is really Dr. Eggman.

"Santa!" Sonic screams as he runs up to the jolly man and sits on his lap.

Eggman is relieved that a kid is happy to see him, "Finally! A kid who's actually happy to see me!"

Unluckily, Sonic heard what Eggman said. "What was that, Santa?"

Eggman tries to lie to the happy hedgehog, but can't think of one. "Ho ho ho! What would you like for Christmas, little boy?"

"I don't know," answers Sonic, "All I want is to meet the real Santa."

Eggman eyes go wide and begins to sweat, "The real Santa? Uh...uh... Y-y-yeah; I can do that for you! All you have to do is go to Dr. Eggman's base, and he will take you to Santa."

Sonic responds by having a weird look on his face, "Dr. Eggman? Why would I do that?"

"Uh...uh... because he knows everything! Including Santa's location!"

Sonic ends up believing him and hops off Eggman's lap.

Knuckles goes next with Eggman saying, "Ho ho ho! What would you like for Christmas, little boy?"

"I want my dad to come home for Christmas," answers Knuckles casually.

Eggman nudges the echidna off his lap and walks into the tent.

Knuckles walks up to the Mc'Newmans and says, "Gee, that Santa seemed really nice."

"I know," Aleena agrees, "but why would Santa ask Sonic to go to Eggman's base?"

Sonic gets in the conversation and answers, "Because Eggman knows everything. Although I'm not sure why Santa wants me to go to Eggman of all people."

"Me neither," Knuckles and Aleena agree.

* * *

In the tent...

As Eggman changes into his regular clothes, Tinkle scares him by asking, "Were you telling that blue hedgehog about Santa?"

Eggman jumps in fear, which makes his pants fall off of him, "Kinda-sorta...look, that blue hedgehog is the one Santa rescued. You know who else that hedgehog is?"

"Who?" Tinkle asks.

"Sonic Mc'Newman! He's my arch-enemy!"

Tinkle finds all of this confusing, "How can a five-year-old hedgehog be an enemy to you?"

"It's a long story," answers Eggman, "and I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Okay then," Tinkle says as he walks away.

* * *

 **And that was the last part of Mall Trip! I need your help coming up with ideas for this story, as I can't write these on my own. I also need help with 'The Chaos Emeralds' and my newest story 'The Star Family'. Feel free to check them out and come up with some ideas! Make sure I get these stories out there and done! Remember to leave a review for me and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
